


He's Beauty, He's Grace, Shiro Makes Him Red in the Face

by kotoriqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Sex, Mirror Sex, i'm making it so the two of them are of legal age to have sex, i'm not going by the "official ages" people refer to, let shiro ships live okay. let shiro have a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoriqueen/pseuds/kotoriqueen
Summary: Shiro loves Lance's body that he has many ways to show how much he loves it. (long title, damn.)

 Can't call this PWP because at least SOME thought went into this. But enjoy the porn anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that in the tags I mentioned I made Shiro and Lance of legal age. I know how much Shiro ships are bashed on because people were told that the paladins are in their late teens and Shiro is twenty-five. People claim that as 'official' but I'm one of those people where I don't believe those ages until it's posted somewhere instead of someone asking about it in a _panel_. (That's how I heard that information was given. Not sure if that's even true.)
> 
> If you do like Shance, and you are reading this, I thank you. I love every Shiro ship and I plan on writing more Shiro ships in the future.

Lance probably spent more time looking in the mirror than in his lion or on the training deck, and Shiro loves it that Lance loves himself so much. Although he can get a bit jealous when his boyfriend doesn't spend enough to him – he can get needy, too, dammit – and although he doesn't voice it, he can be seen with a pout on his lips sometimes. Although Lance doesn't know Shiro can be the jealous type, nor did he know Shiro sometimes watches him when he's standing in front of the mirror, complimenting himself and flexing the little muscles he has.

Shiro loves Lance's body, though; right from his beautiful blue eyes to his long and slim legs. Everything about Lance wa beautiful, and he would tell him that everyday when he had the chance. He'd shows how much he loves Lance's body, too, whenever he can, even if it's just kisses all over his face that makes Lance burst into a giggle fit, playfully swatting at Shiro, and telling him to top. (But Lance doesn't want Shiro to stop, not ever, and Shiro will never stop with the kisses, either.)

Sometimes he'd show how much he loves Lance's body through sex, even if they don't get far because Lance _needs his beauty sleep_ , and as much as Shiro says he didn't need anymore; he's beautiful as is, he respects that. Those nights end up in cuddles, tangled in each others limbs, with Shiro being the smaller the spoon, feeling at ease when he's listening to Lance's heartbeat. Something about his heartbeat made sleeping so much easier, and although Lance would complain about not being a smaller spoon, he's happy to know he can make sleeping easier for Shiro.

But _tonight_ – tonight Lance didn't care about his beauty sleep; he wanted sex tonight. He asked Shiro about it, and with Shiro being all for it, he couldn't be anymore excited than he already was. They had the topic of kinks and such before, and Shiro didn't have much, whereas Lance had several. There was things Shiro wanted to try out, but several that included hurting Lance that he didn't think he would be able to do. Although considering that Lance spent so much time in the mirror, Shiro did have something he wanted to try out, and mentioned it to Lance, but it would have to wait until everyone went to bed so he could suggest said _something_.

That night, Lance came to Shiro's room when everyone was asleep, jacket not present – less clothes to have to take off – but still wore his jeans and shirt. Shiro expected him to come with his pajamas, even asking about them. Lance had laughed and said:

“And risk getting them dirty? No thank you.”

Speaking had ended there, at least for a while. Lance stood on his toes, wrapping his arms around Shiro's shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss. It was deep and passionate, and with Shiro's hands on his hips, Lance was doubting that he could through foreplay. They haven't had sex in a while, which he didn't mind, but tonight he was _impatient_. They move to the bed, where Shiro's hands sneak up and under Lance's shirt, fingers trailing over his abdomen, to his chest, making Lance moan into Shiro's mouth, even more so when his cold, metal, Galra arm touches his chest, his cold fingers trailing over a nipple. It had been mentioned several times that Lance wonders if that arm could vibrate, which Shiro doubted, and would prefer not to try.

Shiro gets rid of Lance's shirt and Lance helps Shiro out of his own. As Shiro's kissing down his neck and chest, his hands are exploring Shiro's back, fingers running over scars. Hands move to his front, touching his chest, making Shiro shudder from his touches. Lance was always so soft and gentle, and he loved that so much, but felt guilty when he became rough with him in return. As much as Lance wanted him to go fast and hard, he still feels guilty when Lance is sore the next morning, unable to move properly until he's had a hot bath.

“You never told me,” Lance starts speaking in between kisses and moans from the both of them, grinding their hips together with pants still on. “what you.. had planned.”

“We'll get there,” Shiro smiles at him, giving a kiss to the corner of his lips. “eventually. Be patient.”

“I don't think I can be--” a loud gasp interrupts Lance, his pants suddenly undone and a hand down them, groping at his erection. “ _Shit_! Shiro! Low blow!”

“Do you really want to see a _low blow_?” Shiro questions, a smirk on his lips making Lance go redder than Keith's lion, shaking his head. “That's what I thought.”

Lance fumbles with the belt on Shiro's pants, while Shiro's hand is still down his. Lance is pushing Shiro's chest, trying to get him to get off to get his pants off, and eventually Shiro gives in. He gets off the bed, standing up to take off his pants, and Lance raises his hips to take off his own. Clothes are kicked to the side, and after clothes weren't restricting anymore, Lance makes Shiro lay on his back, starting to take the lead. Whenever they had sex, Lance was too mesmerized about how beautiful and handsome Shiro was that he ended up frozen, making Shiro do all the work. There are times, though, where he would break out of his trances, giving Shiro a few hickeys down his torso and on his thighs. God, Shiro's thighs could crush his neck, kill them on the spot. He loves how big and buff Shiro was. There was even a point in time where he wanted Shiro to bench press him, or pin him down to tease him until he begged.

That would never happen, but the thought alone is enough to get Lance turned on.

Lance kisses down Shiro's abdomen, to his hips, right down to his thighs, where he marks them like he always does. He leaves some light marks, but there's certain spots where he sucks on the skin a little harder, so the mark could stay there a little longer. Hands wrap around Shiro's cock, and suddenly Lance's mouth is around the head. Shiro groans from him doing it so suddenly. Another thing Lance loves is going down on Shiro, to give him the pleasure he deserves, and Shiro loves watch him too, especially when he could see those beautiful blue eyes look at him behind long lashes. Lance would never let Shiro do this, though; bad enough he's a moaning, squirming mess because of this man. If he let Shiro give him head, he might as well be a pile of putty in Shiro's hands.. and mouth, for that matter.

“Okay-- okay-- _Lance_.” Shiro gasps, feeling his climax coming quick. Lance hums around Shiro's cock, looking up at him as he continue to suck him off. “No more..”

Lance takes Shiro's cock out of his mouth, placing a kiss to the tip, and sits up between his legs, grinning at him.

“That good? You were twitching a lot.”

“Oh shut up..”

“I wish you would cum in my mouth sometime. Your pre-cum tastes fine, but I want more..”

“ _Lance_.” Shiro's embarrassed, Lance knows it, making him snicker. “Get the lube, will you?”

Lance gets off the bed without another word, searching for what Shiro mentioned. How they found lube in space, that's a story for another day. Lance joins Shiro back on the bed, handing it over, crawling to tower over Shiro, eyes locked.

“Ever going to tell me what you have planned now?”

“Yes. Right now, actually,” Shiro opens the lube, putting some on his fingers, and moves both his hands behind Lance. His Galra hand is gripping at his ass, and Lance nods as a way of telling him to continue. One he got that, his index finger is circling his entrance, slowly pushing his finger in, making Lance gasp too loud Shiro's afraid someone may wake up from that. “You look in the mirror a lot..”

“Mhmm..”

“How would you like to have sex in front of the mirror tonight?”

At this, Lance's eyes widen. A second finger joins the first, making him groan, his elbows bending. He's still shocked that Shiro would request something like that, but he has nothing against doing that. He has jacked off in front of his own mirror before – he'd never tell Shiro that – and seeing him a hot, flustered mess turns him on. When they were talking about kinks, Lance only listed a few, never once bringing up having sex in front of a mirror. He actually mentioned more of the rougher stuff – bondage, pinning him down, _choking him_ – which Shiro was uncomfortable with and Lance respects it. He's just dirty and _really kinky_.

“Is your reaction a no?” Shiro speaks up, tilting his head as he continues to prepare Lance. “We don't have to--”

“No!” Lance shouts, almost too sudden. When the shout makes Shiro jump, Lance calms again. “Sorry.. No. I want to do it. _Please_ , Shiro. Hurry up. I want to do this.”

“Good. I really want to see yourself and how beautiful you look when I'm fucking you.”

Shiro rarely ever swears. It's normally muttered and quick, and some of the group can catch it. First day of training, he had yelled 'fuck' when he got shot on the training deck. Even then the group had been shocked. All except Keith who seemed used to it. But whenever they hear Shiro swear now, everyone gasps, hands covering their ears. Shiro always tries to deny it, but with ship being able to record anything, Coran would play it back to mess with him, volume high, and even going in slow motion to make it easier to hear.

Lance gasps when he hears that word pass Shiro's lips, opening his mouth to say something about it only for a moan to interrupt him. When Shiro feels like Lance is properly prepared, he pushes Lance off of him, only to drag him in front of the mirror. Lance is tense as he stands in front of Shiro's mirror, completely naked and covered in marks. Even if he has jacked off before in front of his mirror in his room, he feels nervous about being in front of the mirror with Shiro behind him.

“Lance? You okay? We don't have to do this.” Shiro's hands are on his shoulders, rubbing them. “You feel tense.”

“I'm fine!” Lance assures, letting out a deep breath. “I want to do this, Shiro, alright?”

“Alright.. But if you want me to stop, just say so.”

Suddenly Shiro's kneeling on the floor, dragging Lance down with him. He lines his cock up, and after Lance gives the okay, he enters him slowly. They both groan; Shiro from the heat and tightness, Lance from being stretched out. It still feels really good, and Lance's eyes are squeezed shut as Shiro enters him. Once he's fully in him, Shiro taps him on the arm to have him open his eyes. Lance whimpers, slowly opening them, only for his eyes to open wide when Shiro starts moving without saying so.

Lance's legs are spread, giving him the perfect view of Shiro's cock thrusting in and out of him, as well as his own cock, painfully hard and dripping with pre-cum. Lance is groaning from the sight, arms going behind him, a hand grabbing at the back of Shiro's neck as he tries to match Shiro's thrust to make this easier. The sight alone is enough to make him cum. Shiro's grunting as Lance is moaning, both panting from having sex in this position. Lance is telling Shiro to go faster, and he complies, head peeking out from behind Lance's shoulders to smirk in the mirror.

“Look at you.. so beautiful.”

“Shiro--”

“All those hickeys on you. _From me_. You're covered in sweat and your cock looks painful. Why don't you touch yourself, Lance?”

“I-- I don't think--”

“I'm close, too. I have been since you went down on me. Shouldn't we cum at the same time?”

Lance gulps, slowly bringing a hand to his cock. One touch and he gasps from the contact. He starts stroking himself, going slow at first, but he's so close, and knowing Shiro's close to his climax, too, he starts moving his hand faster. Both of them are moaning each others names now, gasps and pants in between. One more shout of each others name they both reach their orgasm; Shiro cums inside Lance – which he hates doing – and Lance cums on his hand, as well as Shiro's floor. After all that, they're both panting hard, but Shiro starts to slowly help Lance off of him. Lance is apologizing for getting Shiro's floor dirty, and Shiro's apologizing for releasing inside him, but both of them can agree that it was amazing sex.

After a quick clean up they are back on Shiro's bed, both of them clean after a shower and Lance clinging to Shiro's body.

“What brought this on..?” Lance questions, tired but still talkative.

“Don't think I haven't noticed how many times you talk to yourself in the mirror.” Shiro responds, making Lance glow red. “After that, I.. happened to have an idea is all.”

“Don't watch me. That's creepy.” Lance mutters, burying is face into Shiro's arm making Shiro laugh. “Still.. amazing sex. We should do it again.”

“Yes. Not now, but in the future. For now, we should sleep. Yeah?”

“Yes.”

\- Bonus -

It's early morning, and as always, Lance is sore from the night before. Shiro runs a hot bath, helping Lance in it, letting him soak his aching muscles as he gets ready for the day. Once Lance is out, he dries off, and picks up his clothes from the floor to make a dash for his room to get ready without anyone noticing. He gives Shiro a kiss before he leaves though, and once everyone is awake, breakfast is made, everyone eating it together. After breakfast, it'd be time for training if Allura hadn't called Lance and Shiro to speak with them privately. They look at each other with a questioning look, walking with her outside the hall.

“Did you two know the mirrors on this ship are special?” Allura starts off, and right then and there Shiro feels his heart stop. “We never mentioned it before, but our mirrors can record.. things.”

“ _Oh god_.”

“Okay, but did you like what you saw?” Lance questions with a raise of an eyebrow and a smirk on his lips. Shiro looks like he could die right now. “Maybe you can join us someti-- OW.”

Allura and Shiro both smack Lance upside the head at the comment, Allura walking away to announce training would start momentarily. Shiro's too embarrassed to speak, but he mutters they should get going, as well as an 'I love you' before he leaves Lance out in the hall to get into his paladin armor. Keith chases after Shiro, whereas Hunk and Pidge stand out in the hall with Lance for a moment.

“Maybe you should keep things down next time.” Pidge suggests. “I could hear everything.”

“Yeah, dude. I know you and Shiro are together, but please.. be mindful of who is sleeping in the other rooms.”

“Not my fault Shiro is too damn sexy for space!” Lance shouts, making Shiro freeze part way down the hallway, turning his head over his shoulder to call Lance out on it. “Come on, Shiro. Everyone on the ship knows it.”

“For once, I agree with you, Lance,” Keith mutters, making Shiro make a strangled noise. “But really, save fighting for the training deck.”

Lance and Shiro are both in the hallway together once more as the rest of the group gets ready for training. Lance catches up to Shiro, blinking at Keith's response. Shiro's hand is over his face, letting out a loud groan, completely embarrassed at this point that he just wants to go out in space and never come back.

“Does Keith not..?”

“ _Let's just get to training_..”


End file.
